


Christmas Lights

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After checking in at the local motel Dean takes you out for a date helping you reminisce on cherished Christmas memories while making new ones.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Part Four of 12 Days of Christmas. We have a park that does a big display every year and I thought it would be nice walking hand in hand seeing the lights while on a date. Cheesy but I want it and since I don’t see it happening for me for real, I’ve got fanfic. Also titles are hard but I thought this was perfect and I know it’s just the prompt but give a girl a break. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   “Princess?” Dean’s voice roused me from the nap I’d fallen into as we made our way back to the bunker. I stretched sitting up blinking my eyes to get the sleep out when I realized we were in the parking lot of another hotel.

   “We’re not home?” I asked sleepily pulling my jacket back on.

   “Nah, we’re probably another five hours out so Sammy and I voted to just give in and find a place,” he smiled taking my hand helping me out of the Impala. “I think maybe we’d get cleaned up and you and I could have a date night.”

   “Really?”

   “I think we’ve earned it don’t you?” I nodded as he smiled pulling me into a soft kiss. I swear I’d never get tired of kissing this man. He pulled back enough to keep our foreheads touching before he continued. “I even got us our own room. Why don’t you go get ready in there and I’ll get ready in Sam’s room and we’ll meet back here in half an hour?”

   “You’re serious?”

   Dean smiled that charming smile before nodding, “Come on Princess!” Dean walked me to the door kissing me before shooing me inside. I grabbed a quick shower and went through my duffel trying to find something a little dressy. Dean and I didn’t get to date much so this was a special occasion. Thankfully I found a [nice outfit pulling my hair up](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fchristmas_light_drive%2Fset%3Fid%3D232308006&t=OWQ5MmYxMzkwZmZkZWFkOGQzN2E3MWZiNTZlMjZiYzA0MGE1ZDg3NCw1SzA1YXFVcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168639298552%2Fchristmas-lights&m=1) into a twisty ponytail before pulling my coat on and heading back to the Impala.

   “Damn Y/N,” Dean looked me up and down making me blush. “I’m so glad you’re mine.”

   “I’m glad you’re mine too Dean Winchester,” I practically threw myself into his arms burying my head in his neck and nipping alone the spot I knew drove him crazy. He groaned against my ear before pushing me away.

   “You keep that up we won’t make it very far,” Dean warned and you knew he was right. You shrugged kissing his cheek and stepped away. He opened Baby’s door, “After you my lady.”

    Dean drove through the quaint little town before pulling into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant. The restaurant was trimmed in greenery and in the corner sat a Christmas tree. You hadn’t even thought about the fact it was December. When you hunt monsters things like Christmas seems to fly by. Dean must have seen the way you looked at the tree because when the hostess appeared he requested a booth near the tree. It’s the little things that always add up.

  “You act like you’ve never seen a Christmas tree before?”

  “I just didn’t realize it was Christmas. I haven’t celebrated it in so long. I always liked seeing the neighbors decorate their houses. Mom used to take us around to see all the Christmas lights and it was just magical. I just miss her and the feeling of wonder,” I try to shrug it off willing myself not to cry. Dean doesn’t seem to mind as he takes my hand and kisses the top of it.

   “Well when we get back to the bunker if my girl wants a tree, my girl is getting a tree,” Dean smiles.

   “You’re serious?”

   “Yeah we deserve a little happy and it will confuse the hell out of Cas. That’s always fun,” Dean always making jokes.

   “You’re something else Winchester,” I lean over kissing his cheek as our meals arrive. We eat quickly each of us picking off the others plate before we leave. We share a heated make-out session pressed against the Impala as the temperature drops a little more. “Ready to head back babe?”

   “We got one more stop, Princess,” Dean winks helping me back into Baby before he speeds off. “I think you’re really going to like this next place.”

   “Oh yeah? Finally taking me to a strip club?”

   Dean looks up eyes widening making me thankful we were stuck at a red light, “You want to go to a strip club?”

   “Yeah could be fun,” I shrug as Dean gulps before the light changes and he looks back to the road.

   “We’re going to have a whole other conversation later but no strip club tonight,” I laugh as Dean pulls into the entrance of the city park where I see cars parked. Dean finds a spot for Baby and we climb out. Dean puts his arm around my shoulders as we head up a path and I gasp as we reach the top of the small hill looking out at the park. Christmas lights are glittering in the night air as families roam around the paths.

   “Dean, this is beautiful,” I want to cry again crashing into his chest. “How did you know?”

   “I just thought it would be a nice change of pace and then when you started talking about your Mom I knew you needed this. Come on Princess,” Dean smiles pulling me along and I think then it’s possible to fall in love with someone over and over again.

    There are so many displays but Dean makes sure I see every single one. The lights bring back a lot of happy memories that I don’t think about much anymore. A childhood stringing the tree with multi-colored lights thinking how they made a rainbow on the tree, Mom and I wrapping presents as the tree sparkled, and laying under the tree looking up through the branches seeing how the lights twinkled holding my Mom’s hand as she told me stories. But when Dean takes my hand and leads me to a tree he says nothing when I make him lay down looking up through the branches. He just lets me and squeezes my hand.

   “This was perfect Dean,” I roll over snuggling against him. “I think you should take me back to the hotel room now.”

    “Getting cold Princess?”

    I bite my lip before quickly straddling his hips, “No I just don’t think we can afford to get arrested for public fornication.” I roll my hips and Dean shoots up as the branch of the tree smacks him in the face. I laugh for a moment before Dean takes my hand practically pulling me through the park until we reach the Impala. We probably broke every speed limit in town but it was worth it as we pull into a space by our door. Dean opens Baby’s door waving me out before lifting me up over his shoulders, “Dean, put me down!”

  “Just wait one more surprise,” he mutters trying to get the key card to work. It denies him three times before finally opening. He carries me in sitting me down as I’m in awe. There are multi-colored Christmas lights strung up through the hotel room casting a rainbow of glittering color on the walls. “Do you like it? Sam helped out.”

   “Dean, are you kidding me? Thank you, Sammy, because I love this,” I pull my boyfriend down kissing him quickly pulling off my clothes and leaping into the bed. “Come on sweetheart!”

   “Yes ma’am,” Dean sheds his clothes even faster crawling up the bed until he’s over me kissing me flesh. “I mean it Y/N. This year I’m going to give you the perfect Christmas.”

   “Any day I’m with you is perfect Dean,” he laughs before kissing me muttering about what a silly girl I am. He’s right I really am but as I look around at the Christmas lights I think how lucky I am.   


End file.
